


Goodnight, Travel Well

by LondonLibertine



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood, Dark Charles, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLibertine/pseuds/LondonLibertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL)</p><p>After the human race wipes out the mutants with a biological weapon targeting their mutant gene, civilization crumbles and the United States becomes a desolate, every-man-for-himself wasteland. A small group of mutants still live, however, and after Charles loses everything, he seeks this rag-tag mutant community to help him in his path to revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Travel Well

“Charles, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”

Blood. That was all he could see; blood in her hair, blood on her clothes, blood on his hands

“Raven, come on, stay awake! You’ve got to stay awake!”

How did this happen? They’d been staying in a dank, abandoned café for the past few days, the only place in town with a working toilet. He’d put on her favourite record, her eyes crinkled, her mouth lifted into a smile, and then an arrow planted firmly in her neck. Her smile faltered, the light left her eyes. But the record kept spinning

O _h, a storm is threat'nin_  
 _My very life today_  
 _If I don't get some shelter Oh yeah,_  
 _I'm gonna fade away_  
 _War, children, it's just a shot away It's just a shot away_  
 _War, children, it's just a shot away It's just a shot away._..

Charles ran to her, shocked to the bone, the archer nowhere in sight. He knows if he pulls the arrow out she will bleed out, but Raven is already unconscious and her face drained of colour. He calls out her name, pleading her to stay with him, but it’s too late. She stops breathing, her weak heart fluttering to a stop, haltingly final.

He sat with her for what seemed hours, her body like a cold lump of lead in his arms. She has turned blue again, her body going back to her true form in death. In the distance Charles heard the dreadful sound of car horns blasting, and his blood ran cold. Humans, probably out hunting. 

Charles gripped the girl that used to be Raven tight to his chest. Please god, don't let them be humans, please god. The car horns are coming closer now, the car horns blazing, and then the sound of slamming doors.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck God no._ Charles knew that he had to get out of there; God only knows what they would do to a telepath like him. But Raven. He can’t leave her, and he knows that if he takes her it'll be slow going. But he has to try. Charles hoists Ravens limp frame over his shoulders and shuffles to the back of the cafe, his shoes slipping and sliding over blood smeared linoleum floor. Now he could hear the sound of boots crunching on gravel, the groan of the front screen door swinging open

The young mutant, still with Raven slumped over his shoulders, crouched behind the counter. He knows full and well that this is a mutant hunt, and that this stinking café will probably be raided, but he can’t make a run for it. It’s too risky

“For Gods sake, if we don’t get the blue bitch back to the boss we’re gonna get flogged!” a rough voice spat out. Now he was shouting commands, seemingly to other humans in the hunting party. 

Charles’ could feel his heart sink with dread. They are going to notice him if he makes a run for it, and he can’t incapacitate all of those humans without killing them. Charles hated killing, he’d only ever done it once, and he certainly didn’t want to do it know. But he remembers his innocent, dead friend around his shoulders. This is what Raven would call a kill or be killed situation, Charles mused.

He gently and silently slips Raven onto the ground and places two fingers to his temple. Relaxing his mind, he can feel the consciousness of the man who was speaking and four other thugs searching the room. He thinks he may be able to put them to sleep while he runs, but then he hears them. Their thoughts, so strong yet strangely vacant. Full of hatred and fear of the race they knew nothing about besides whatever lies the posters and slogans sold to them every day. The things the man wanted to do to Raven were despicable, not just experiments, but more recreational things too. Charles’ blood boiled, her stood up slowly, focusing all of his energy on inflicting pain, to everyone in the godforsaken place. Before the humans could draw their rifles they were writhing on the ground in pain, their flailing limbs making patterns in Ravens’ blood. They were clutching at their heads in anguish, one mans’ deafening screams sending shivers down Charles’ spine as angry tears ran down his cheeks.

He knows they are dead but he proceeds to punch the closest humans face repeatedly, smashing in his nose and jaw, until his knuckles bled. The tears wouldn’t stop as he ambled, zombie-like, back to Ravens’ corpse. He pulled the arrow out of her neck, wiping the blood onto his stained white shirt. It had unique markings, a picture of an emotionless robot carved into the wood near the arrow head. Slipping the arrow through his belt, Charles knew what he had to do.

He covered the café in gasoline from the petrol station next door, dousing the humans in it until it pooled in their mouths. He wanted to take with him, but it was hard enough being a mutant on the run these day, and if the humans got hold of Raven, he knew they would use her DNA.

Charles trudged through the back door and took one last look at Raven before throwing in a lighter, the whole café whooshing with flames in minutes. He looked down at the arrow and he knew. He would make them pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get chapter 2 posted soon, but be patient because with school and all my schedule is pretty hectic. This chapter is sort of a prelude so don't be worried about the lack of Erik, he will appear soon. Thanks for reading :)  
> ~LL


End file.
